Magnetic cards and IC cards are generally used, for example at banking facilities and automatic vending machines, as cards for implementation of personal verification and cashless service. A magnetic card includes magnetic stripes formed on a surface of a plastic substrate, and an IC card includes an IC chip embedded in a plastic substrate. Reading and writing information data from/to these cards is carried out by a card processing apparatus (a card reader) equipped with a magnetic head and/or an IC contact. The card processing apparatus is usually mounted, for example, on a higher-level device (or a panel of the higher-level device) such as an automatic vending machine.
Thus, according to requirements for a security-compatible card reader (in compliance with PCI-PED standards), an entire part of the card reader needs to be covered with a tamper-resistant case for the purpose of prevention of any tampering access. Also, from a viewpoint of environment-resistance such as dust-proof and waterproof, it is needed to cover the card reader with such a tamper-resistant case. For example, in the case of a card reader disclosed by Patent Document 1, a tamper-resistant case is placed in order to cover various elements including a circuit board (an electronic circuit plate 7 in Patent Document 1).